seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Griffin Kingdoms
The Griffin Kingdoms are the homeland of the Griffin. Locations The Griffin Kingdoms are situated across some of the more mountainous regions of Celestina. Settlements The Griffin call their greatest mountaintop cities "halls"; there have been many throughout the centuries, and griffons have, historically, like to reuse names. For example, there have been at least three different Gryphus's throughout history, and 'Griffonheim' is the generic name for a griffon city in most of Equestria. Gryphus The greatest and most beautiful hall of them all stands on the highest peak, and reaches across to neighboring mountain. Gryphus is currently the shining city of the griffons, and is arguably the most friendly to outsiders, having a thriving tourism industry and a Vaporian embassy. Griffons from Gryphus tend to have brown fur and white feathers, although this is a stereotype; they also write the name of their species as 'Gryphons', a perplexing cultural note. Asgard Asgard is well known for embodying every negative stereotype there exists about the militancy of griffons; they're really quite proud of it, too. Asgard is a poor, poor city, with it's relatively temperate climate and the river-fed valleys below it being the only reason why it has survived where it has. Asgard is infamous for it's system of nobility; ringed around Asgard Mount proper are several dozen smaller peaks, each inhabited by a 'noble' who has claimed it by right of force. A individual's title is only determined by how grand one is able to make it without being targeted by their neighbors, and roughly thirty minor domains ring Asgard. Besides these nobles, the 'Knights of Asgard' are generally seen as the most well-fought regiment on the planet, having thrown back invasions of monsters throughout various points in history. Asgard griffons tend to have shaggy black coats and yellow feathers, although expats from Talos make up a good part of it's 'nobility'. Eagleland Eagleland is a autonomous area at the western edge of the Griffon Kingdoms that is generally ignored by the rest due to being a democracy. Many griffons entitlement forget that it exists, as their pamphlets are banned by most of the Kingdoms. Eaglelandish griffons are commonly found in Vaporia, and have no set stereotype as to their appearance. Talos 'Only the gods know.' is the usual answer when a griffons are asked about details regarding Talos. The most northerly and isolated of the Kingdoms, Talos griffons are usually considered xenophobic to the extreme and griffons from other Kingdoms tend to warn their pony compatriots to avoid the area altogether. Exiles from Talos tend to make up a good bulk of the griffon mercenaries in Equestria. The city is renowned for it's martial history, especially that of their berserker legion and the huskarl guard of their Jarl; what is lesser known is it's history of producing some of the most prominent griffon thieves throughout history. Griffons from Talos tend to have snow-white fur and feathers, with relatively flat, owl-like faces; this appearance is generally considered to be unsettling to most ponies. Wingheim Wingheim is usually considered to be the most pleasant theocracy dedicated to a god of murder anyone's ever been to, as according to the Equestrian Travel Advising Service. Peaceful, secure, and rather pretty due to being situated over a large waterfall, Wingheim is uncharacteristically pleasant to live in for a griffon city and has a steady tourism industry. Wingheim has two great structures; the giant marble dome carved to resemble a great many-petaled flower from up in the sky that serves as the Jarl's castle, and the Tower of the Hunt; a rather striking building that has often been mistaking for a memorial for some kind, due to it's stark nature. Inside the Tower is the Order of the Hunt, a hierarchical organization who follow the guiding tenants of their unnamed founder. According to the Order, it is the duty of griffons, as natural predators, to provide the quickest deaths possible; in addition, a griffon must be able to defend himself and others, as well as kill any griffon who has acted against him. While new initiates are only accepted from a small pool of children scouted throughout Wingheim's territory, it's relatively agreeable ethos and it's proven results have caused it to bloom in recent years, as many well-to-do socially conservative griffons from across the Kingdoms send their children to be trained by the priests and bishops of the Order in exchange for a large fee. Griffons in Wingheim usually have black feathers and fur, and tend to have large yellow beaks. Outside the Griffin Kingdoms: Griffonstone Griffonstone is a failed Griffon settlement within Equestria's borders; the end result of several dozen petty kings opting to leave their traditional lands for a unsettled stretch within the pony country, a great distaster eventually befell them. Griffonstone griffons are usually looked down upon by those in the Griffon Kingdoms. Qubeak A large griffon-populated region in Prance, Qubeak (including Qubeak City), griffons in the region have mostly adsorbed Prench culture. The region resulted from the failure of the Kingdom of Pisa, a failed Griffon Kingdom located in the southern lowlands, and the remaining population migrated until they found suitable territory for themselves. Quebeakcois tend to have large grey wings, white coats, and large yellow beaks; they also have facial hair, possibly due to a influx of pony blood. Culture & Society The Griffin Kingdoms, since the passing of their first king, Guntram, have been in a constant state of civil conflict. There are three leaders (Jarls), each vying for the empty throne in Gryphus. Each jarl represents one of the three "halls" (what they call their mountaintop cities): Asgard, Wingheim, and Talos. Wingheim is outside of this conflict, but is generally involved on all sides. Even before this conflict, there had been a large emphasis on becoming a warrior and learning to fight. There is a large pressure to join local squads and militas to defend oneself and one's loved ones from the many bandits and rogue military forces that have cropped up in recent times. Leaving the military is considered treason throughout all the Kingdoms, and for this, the Griffin Kingdoms have the highest rate of extradition in all of Celestina. Hundreds of converted caves exist in the Griffon Kingdoms, dotting these mountains; these are usually unoccupied, but can serve as a shelter for any lost or wandering griffon. Griffons often use such caverns as bases for hunting trips, while some loners are able to simply inhabit one as long as they please. Cave-living is usually considered uncouth, but a griffon with a small vale to hunt is usually envied by his peers. History The Griffin Kingdoms were unified for the first time some 100-200 years earlier under the reign of Guntram. However, the unification only lasted 20-30 years, and ended with Guntram's death. From 130 Anno Vaporis onwards, the country has been embroiled in a civil war. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Celestina Category:Places